Loving Hate
by aiandren12
Summary: "Where there is a spark, fire is likely to fallow." Ai/Ren loosely connected drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: *Waves shyly at readers* Hi there, I'm back and ready to bring some much needed updates to the Hell Girl archive. **

**This is an idea I've had floating around in my mind for awhile now. A set of Ai/Ren drabbles somewhat connected. They may turn into a fully connected storyline but, for now I'm starting off with just somewhat connected.**

**Remember: Reviews = love! I'm going to try and update this weekly. Drabbles are easier to write for me than full blown chapters.**

**Inspired by yume girl 91. And her awesome drabbles for HG. You rock! (:**

** -gesture-**

Ai Enma was not the talkative sort. Besides her ever repeating monologues, she almost never spoke.

Today was no exception, or at least that's what Ichimoku Ren assumed.

Ren was not the sort to do nice things for people. On the contrary, he was known by most to be a "genuine asshole."

Today however; he felt like doing something nice. Just for the hell of it.

He knew that his little miss enjoyed Chinese food. So, well Ai was out watching over a client. Ren quietly left his other companions in the small hut where they spent the majority of their time.

When he returned later that day with his "present" Ren placed the small Bento container of Dumplings and Rice on the table where the computer always sat.

When Ai returned later that afternoon, she found the food waiting for her. Along with Hone and Ren; who sat in the room as well.

"Miss" Ren said nodding at the food "I picked that up for you earlier, thought you might like it." He said with a small grin.

Ai paused in her footsteps, as she glanced over at him.

Ren didn't expect an answer but, Surprisingly that's exactly what he got.

"Thank you." She said in her ever soft monotone.

"No problem miss, it was my pleasure." He smirked surprised that she even bothered to acknowledge the gesture let alone say something due to it.

Ai nodded as she sat down to eat.

Only when her back was turned; did Ren allow a real, small and definitely not asshole smile to creep over his face.

**Let me know if you liked it!**

**R&amp;R**

**Mia (:**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi all!

So remember when I said that I was going to update weekly? Well that didn't happen, my family has been through some sad times recently, and I haven't had the time update. This year is going to be busy with college around the corner, but I'll try to update when I can.

I haven't forgotten this story, really I have continued to write down ideas when I have the time.

I hope you enjoy this next **drabble!**

bye for now lovelies!

Mia ^-^

~Alone~

Ren sat by his lonesome in the land of the eternal sunset that was his mistresses domain. Ren sighed he hated being alone, his companions were out, looking over a client for the little Miss. Ren would be the last one to admit it, but he truly hated isolation. Being alone gave him time to think, and Ren was not one to dwell on the past.

It was to painful.

It was true that he was a loner yes, but that didn't mean he wanted to be lonely. He knew that, for all the lies that he told about himself, that one was true. If he had truly wanted to be lonely, Ren would've never chosen to accept his mistresses offer of... of what? Servitude, duty? No... It wasn't that.

He still remembered her voice, low and soft all at once, saying

"Your searching for something."

And he remembered himself, so despite and haunted by his past saying,

"Yes, but will I find it by being with you?"

He knew that he had found companions in Hone Anna and in the rest of his little Miss's companions, but for all of what Ren had gained, he still knew that he was searching for something...

Someone.

How'd you like it? Or how did you hate it? Let me know!

By for now!

Mia ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi lovelies!

I'm back! Sorry for the wait. It's been a busy couple of months, but I have good news. I'm going to college! (Yay!)

Okay anyways... Here you go!

~Perfection~

There is no perfection in this world.

This thought ran through the mind of Enma Ai, who was by herself, back from the mortal world.

Relieved of her duties for the time being - Ai sat, her basket of cherries beside her.

The only perfection... Ai thought.

Is this...

Her solitude was perfection.

The time without duty is... Paradise.

Her thoughts were interrupted when, suddenly, she heard a sound coming from behind her.

It was her servant Ichimoku Ren.

She expected a message conceding business, but instead he merely smiled a her, his usual snarky demeanor lessened in her presence.

"Cherries again miss?" He smirked

She didn't respond

Ren didn't expect her to, but non the less, he sat down beside her.

The eternal sun made shadows dance over their faces, clouding their features in darkness.

Ai was mildly surprised at his appearance. They rarely saw each other outside of their mandatory interactions.

She didn't think to question his motives. She didn't want this spell of quiet to be broken by chit chat.

The two continued to sit quietly together, both miles away in their own thoughts - but at the same time, they were together, mistress and servant.

Nothing more, nothing less.

So what you'd think? I know it looks like a filler drabble, but I wanted to show the current state of their relationship, so that you'll be prepared for the eventual feeling developing-ness.

Reviews = love!

Bye for now!

Mia ^~^


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just want to say thank you to the super nice reviews! You guys motivate me to write and I super appreciate that! (:

So here's the next one...

(PS) Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Please let me know if you see any.

~Stone Heart~

The client had completed the contract. The string was untied. This was a particularly difficult case. A young child. A girl not even out of babyhood. Her psychopathic brother, jealous at the birth of his sister.

Pitiful cries filled the boat as it moved closer to the gates of Hell.

Ichimoku Ren sits at the end of the boat - the infant laid in his lap, still to weak to sit up on her own.

Ren choices to ignore the cries. It isn't hard, he's done it before and will likely do it again.

Though those cries are not easy to hear...

As they neared the Tori gates entrance, Ren's eyes fell on his mistress cold face.

What he saw surprised him. If he hadn't been merely a few feet away from her he wouldn't have noticed. She was biting her bottom lip. A small action. Nothing that should be of any concern or speculation.

But non the less it worries him.

Though he doesn't know why it should.

Let me know what you think. ^~^

I'm getting into this, so I may update again in the next couple of days.

Bye for now! (:


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yes, I know it's been way too long! Let's do this!

~Ghosts~

Ghosts are an ever constant fixture. Humans try to convince themselves of just the opposite, afraid of their own deaths and what exists beyond them.

It's funny really, just how much time Humans devote to avoiding the thought and taste of death.

Ai Enma doesn't understand why they all try so hard to avoid death.

Of course death is never an ending.

"It's just another beginning…" She whispers

She sits on a random rooftop in a mostly empty section of Okinawa, her features set in the ever present mask of coldness.

Humans believe that death means leaving, but no, death is staying - its ghosts that continue to haunt us.

"Mistress" Ichimoku Ren's voice, which Ai observes is more subdued than normal, interrupts her thoughts.

Ren approaches quietly so as not to overstep his position.

"We have a request…" His voice trails off as he glances at her face. Her expression shakes him.

It was very slight and wouldn't be noticeable unless you knew Enma Ai well. Or if not well, at least could read her face. Which Ren supposed, after all this time he could. Her face was tight, jaw clenched and eyes…

Ren is momentarily shocked

She looks so pained; almost as if she were going to cry or maybe scream. It was more than sadness, no her gaze seemed to burn into him with inhuman rage.

Ren stands motionless; he is completely out of his depth. He's sure that his terror shows and he doesn't try to hide it. For Ren is sure she can feel it.

His skin crawls as she steps into his personal space. The setting sun casts eerie shadows on Ai's face as he meets her piercing gaze.

"We have, all of us ghosts." Ai says with more intensity than he thought possible.

Ren stands still for another moment, before nodding slowly in agreement.

"I guess we all have our demons." he replies Shakely

Ai looks at him quizzically for a moment, but just as suddenly as she had come close. His mistress backs away - her sudden movement causing Ren to back up and stumble. He ends up quite literally, on his ass.

His mistress stands above him, watching as he tries to regain his composure. Slowly she offers Ren her hand. Reminding him of when they first met. Ren gratefully takes it, surprised even now, at her hidden strength.

Her hand is almost warm, as he holds it for a second too long.

Gently, yet firmly Ai pulls away from his uncertain hand.

"Come." Ai says softly

"We have a request."

Ren stands still for a long moment, shell-shocked as his mistress disappears to investigate the request.

He feels… odd to say the least. Ren hasn't felt any particular way for so many centuries, that he can't handle the sudden onslaught of…. emotion.

The only thing Ren can process or begin to comprehend is the startling, yet familiar comforting warmth of his mistress's hand in his own.

~FIN~

AN: So what'd you think? I wanted to make it a little longer, because it's been so long since my last update. I'll try to update soon! (: Also, if you have suggestions of where you'd like this to go, I'm all ears. I want to get people involved as much as possible!

Thanks!

Bye for now

Mia ^~^


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! Feedback is always loved! Okay, let's get on with it!

~Wonder~

She raised her arms above her head, stretching her limbs, enjoying the way the muscles moved and that pleasantness that resulted from this simple action.

Pleasure isn't a luxury Enma Ai allows herself to have. The only exception to this was in the quiet, solitary moments when duty ceased and was replaced with well, a kind of peace.

Today was one of those rarest of days.

Ai sits quietly on the small porch of her home, almost tranquil in her stillness. Ai's guard is lowered, for once. Her features set into an indifferent mask. Although just beneath the ever present coldness, is softness. If someone were to look at her in this moment; they'd likely see a pair of quiet eyes; filled with something akin to happiness.

A presence invades her thoughts; Ai knows immodestly that it is Ichimoku Ren. She doesn't acknowledge his appearance, though she is confused. When days such as these occur, usually her servants would go off and leave her to her own devices. Ai prefers this and wonders why her servant is breaking routine.

Ren approaches hesitantly

"Miss" Ren says quietly as he sits beside her

Ai doesn't bother with a reply, but she nods in Ren's direction

"It's a nice night." Ren says awkwardly.

Ren doesn't know why he's returned here, it's not a usual practice for him. He can bet that Miss Ai is most likely confused as well. Despite this, Ren can't make himself leave. Strangely the quiet presence of his mistress is calming. This thought alone is a contradiction to everything his mistress stands for.

Maybe that's the reason Ren feels as though he is glowed to his spot. .

"Yes" Ai says hesitantly

Ren stays silent for several seconds; from the corner of Ai's eye she notices the occasional glance thrown her way. As the silence thickens Ai is left to consider his motives, but she decides not to question him.

A spell has been casted over them and neither servant nor mistress feels the need to break it.

After what feels like an eternity to both, the silence is broken by an unusually subdued Ren.

"What did you mean the other day, when you spoke of ghosts?"

Ren has never spoken so directly to his mistress before and it sends a shock through him. Her words have plagued him, since the incident happened. Ren's wanted to question his mistress, but is surprised that he has actually done it.

Well he waits for a reply, which he suspects won't come, the air suddenly chills and makes both internally shiver.

"Sorry" Ren apologizes quickly, fearing punishment

Surprisingly, after several minutes a soft voice answers him

"Memories" Enma Ai says in her melodious ever-present monotone, her statement so quiet that if the wind had started, her words would surely have been lost. Again, a strong breeze chills their hallow bones.

Ren watches concerned as his mistress seems to curl into herself. She looks suddenly tired, no not tired, but exhausted.

After several seconds have passed Ren carefully without touching her skin; drapes his jacket across Ai's shoulders.

"I guess it's not that nice of a night after all." Ren says forcing a rare smile

"You might consider going inside Miss, you don't want to catch a cold." Ren's tone is casual so as to avoid any awkwardness.

Thank you" Ai says after a few moments of hesitant silence

"It's my pleasure mistress."

As the sun continues to falsely set, Ren is surprised when, a while later, he feels the slightest weight against his side. He looks down to see that Ai has started to drifted off and in the process has accidentally leaned against him.

Ren dares not move, because for the time being, he is once again in contact with her warmth.

He is once again in contact with her.

AN: Yay for fluff! Kind of? XD

Remember feedback = love!

Mia ^~^


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi all! I just wanted to say thank you for the continued support, it means a lot! **

**Okay, let's get on with it!**

**~Fate~**

A dream that was it… that was all it was.

Ai woke up, shaking and sweating, heart pounding like a birds wings in flight. But how could her heart beat? She is dead; her body is only an illusion of life.

Her hand lifts to her chest; hoping that by some miracle of fate, the beating may be real.

Tucking her trembling fingers back against her side, Ai pushes the disappointment away and out.

She cannot, will not allow herself to consider any other path, but the one in which she is consigned to travel.

There is no other option, but this. No other choice; besides domination, which is not a choice at all.

Ai's small frame trembles as she stands. She's only wearing a thin under-robe and the breeze chills her bones and brings to mind thoughts of… of…

_Emptiness _

_Darkness_

_Despair_

…_Dreams_

Suddenly, quick flashes of dreams mixed with memories invade Ai's empty mind. Numbness and pain collide inside her deadened heart.

_The cut…_

_The blood that fell_

_Her mother… screaming for mercy_

_Watching as her father was stabbed…_

_Over_

_And_

_Over_

_And _

_Over_

_And _

_Over_

…

_**And**_

_**Him…**_

…

_**Too much!**_

Ai's mind screams in panic, but before she has time to react a familiar sound catches her attention.

The climb of the computer

Quietly, slowly she turns to the request.

What Ai reads shocks her back into the here and now.

"Ai, dear is everything alright?" An elderly voice intones

She hesitates only a moment before finding the words in the sudden torrent that are Ai's thoughts.

"Yes. Grandma"

Ai returns her attention once more to the computer and the message that she should be answering.

_**私たちは永遠に過去から実行することはできません。**_

Her face is a hard mask as she quickly denies the request.

…Denies the words

**AN: I know, confusing, but give it time. It will all make sense later on. **

**Maybe… **

**Let me know what you think; Feedback is always loved and valued! **

**Mia ^~^**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello! I'm sorry about the hold up! The last chapter stumped me about how to continue next…. Well here goes nothing! Enjoy! **

~Wind~

She hates the wind, it causes her to shrink and wilt, like a small child.

Ai is not weak

She's alone for the time being. She sits beneath a tree in the eternal twilight; only Kikuri is about, but the girl is napping inside the small hut, so Ai's attention lingers.

Lingers on weakness…

Ai hates weakness

….From herself

Though, she enjoys it in others. Mostly she enjoys the fear, the anger, and most of all the hate.

Hate

Such a simple word; yet can put a name to Human sins.

To her Human sin

….

….

….

Their sin….

She allowed it

Had welcomed it even

Needed it

Alone and haunted, she had needed

Someone

So she allowed it

...

…**..**

彼女は彼を許可しました

…

彼女は風を殺すために望んでいます

**AN: Yeah, so this is why I shouldn't be allowed to type at 2:00 AM.**

**And mystery! Yay! Maybe…**

**Feedback = happy! ^~^**


End file.
